Woolmer and McCulloch [1] describe the topology of a Y machine, discussing its advantages of reduced iron in the stator enabling an improvement in torque density. It comprises a series of coils wound around bars spaced circumferentially around the stator, ideally axially disposed, (ie parallel the rotation axis of the rotor). The rotor has two stages comprising discs provided with permanent magnets that face either end of each coil of the stator. The magnetic path at any stage of operation is: through a first coil into a first magnet on a first stage of the rotor; across a back iron of the rotor to an adjacent second magnet on the first stage; through a second coil of the stator adjacent the first coil; into a first magnet on the second stage of the rotor aligned with the second magnet on the first stage; across the back iron of the second stage to a second magnet on the second stage and aligned with the first magnet on the first stage; and completing the circuit through the first coil.
One difficulty with electric machines generally is to provide adequate cooling. This is a particular problem with a Y machine having a high torque density that significant heat is generated in the coils at high torques and is often a limiting factor in the torques that can be employed, at least for extended periods of time.
Another difficulty with electric machines generally is torque ripple caused by cogging. Again, this is a particular problem with a Y machine since the discrete coils do not overlap and indeed rely on magnetic separation, not only between adjacent coils on the stator but also between adjacent magnets on the rotor. Clearly, this problem is reduced to some extent by providing different numbers of permanent magnets on the rotor versus coils on the stator, but since magnets are aligned with one another as the “cog” between adjacent magnets engages with the corresponding “cog” between adjacent coils there is an inevitable torque ripple.
Magnetic connection between the coils and the permanent magnets depends on a strong magnetic field being developed through the coils, either by the magnets in the case of a generator or by the coils themselves in the case of a motor and the permeability of the magnetic circuit should be as low as possible to permit the maximum flux density through the coils. For this purpose a high permeability core or bar is provided around which the coils are wound. However, the bar is preferably laminated or otherwise arranged to reduce the incidence of eddy currents in the bar. Also, the bars are preferably provided with shoes to spread the flux in the air gap and reduce the flux density therein—the air gap is of high reluctance and increasing its area reduces that reluctance, which means that less permanent magnet material can be used. It is desirable to reduce the amount of such material to a minimum.
WO-A-2006/066740 discloses a Y machine comprising a housing having a cylindrical sleeve mounting stator coils internally, the sleeve being hollow whereby cooling medium is circulated. However, the coils are embedded in a thermally conducting material to carry heat to stator housing. A rotor is rotatably journalled in the housing. The stator bars appear to be laminated, as they are in GB-A-2379093 that also discloses a Y machine, as does WO-A-03/094327.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,688 discloses a Y machine in which the rotor acts as a vane pump to circulate fluid within a chamber defined by a stator housing through which a rotor shaft, supported on bearings in the housing and carrying the rotor, extends. The fluid cools stator coils. US-A-2005/0035676 discloses another Y machine, particularly adapted for gearless drive of a vehicle wheel.
US-A-2007/0046124 discloses a Y machine in which the rotor has two circumferentially arrayed rows of alternating segments of permanent magnets and ferromagnetic pole pieces.